Auprès de la mort
by Erszebeth
Summary: Mais pourquoi Heero cherche t'il toujours à s'auto détruire ? La réponse dans ce petit fic. Angst, fluff, 2+1...


Disclaimer : Vous connaissez le blabla… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

Au programme : 2+1, angst et… fluff. J'ai écrit du fluff ! Noooooooooon !*s'enfuit en criant*

Erszebeth

_Auprès de la mort_

Je suis fatigué… Mais je suis un soldat et un soldat ne peut se reposer qu'une fois qu'il est mort. Seulement alors il peut oublier le sang, la mort, la fumée des explosions, la culpabilité et la haine vitreuse dans les yeux de l'ennemi qui meurt sous ses coups. C'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai essayé tant de fois de m'auto détruire, directement ou en prenant tant de risques que j'avais beaucoup plus de chances d'y laisser ma vie que de survivre. Je voudrais tant pouvoir me reposer, mais même ce vœu ultime m'est refusé.

Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai risqué ma vie et m'en suis tiré avec une blessure plus ou moins grave. Aujourd'hui encore, je repose dans ce lit, et pourtant je ne peux pas trouver le sommeil. Ça y était presque pourtant. Wing n'avait plus de batteries, j'étais cerné par Oz et m'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton d'auto destruction quand il est apparu de nulle part. 

Duo et son Deathscythe, Shinigami dans toute sa splendeur. En quelques secondes, il avait fait le ménage autour de nous, profitant de l'effet de surprise… Et m'avait sauvé à nouveau.

Adieu le repos éternel.

Ironique, non ? Sauvé de la mort par le Dieu de la Mort lui-même. Ça m'étonne toujours de voir à quel point parfois la réalité peut être plus cynique que je ne le suis moi-même.

Je lui en veux presque, à ce stupide américain, de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Irrationnellement, j'ai envie de lui dire "dégage, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé".

Et pourtant, c'est mon partenaire. Mon inséparable partenaire. Ce n'est pas tant mon choix que le sien, comprenez par là qu'il ne me laissera jamais en paix parce qu'il s'amuse beaucoup trop à m'agacer tout le temps. Je ne réagis jamais à ses tentatives, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'essayer encore en encore avec ce grand sourire qui est sa marque de fabrique.

C'est une telle tête de mule… Une tête de mule présentement très occupée à ronfler, tresse sur le lit et le reste du corps à moitié écroulé sur le sol à coté du lit. Il a insisté pour me veiller, je crois qu'il se fait du souci.

Bakayaro ! Il devrait savoir que je suis plus solide que ça.

Je le contemple. Sa position doit être très inconfortable, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner. Il est tellement vivant, tellement naturel, si joyeux contre toute attente… et bruyant même en dormant. Pourquoi se nomme t'il lui même Shinigami ? C'est tellement paradoxal, même si il est vrai qu'il est léthal sur un champ de bataille.

Un Dieu de la Mort qui est la Vie même.

Et qui rend la mienne difficile.

Car, bien sûr après m'avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me passer le savon du siècle. Le Dieu de la Mort n'aime pas qu'on méprise la Vie.

Pensivement, je saisis le bout de sa tresse qui gît à coté de sa tête. La tresse est comme son propriétaire, pétillante de vie, aussi expressive que la queue d'un chat. Je ne l'ai jamais vue défaite, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer ainsi. Duo ne serait pas Duo sans sa tresse, ne ?

Ce contact infime l'a réveillé. Il devait seulement sommeiller. Il ouvre à moitié ses yeux et me regarde, l'air à demi réveillé :

- Hey, Heero, un problème ?

J'examine un instant ses yeux à travers les mèches châtain clair. Ils sont lumineux et un léger sourire rassurant est sur ses lèvres.

- Tu peux aller te coucher, Duo. Ça va.

- Si ça allait vraiment, tu serais en train de dormir, Heero. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi…Pourquoi es-tu toujours là, Duo ?

Il n'hésite pas à me répondre :

- Il me semblait que c'était clair. Parce que tu es mon partenaire et que c'est ce que les partenaires font, parce que tu es mon ami et que ce que les amis font, et aussi… Parce que je t'aime, Heero.

Il ne plaisante pas. Ses yeux sont sérieux et je sais bien que Duo ne ment jamais. Oh bien sûr, il tord parfois un peu la vérité quand ça l'arrange mais je sais que là ce n'est pas le cas.

Le pire, c'est que ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Quelque part, je le savais déjà, ça me semble complètement normal. Soudain, j'ai moins peur et c'est comme si un poids était levé de mon cœur. Sans quitter l'américain des yeux, je murmure :

- Duo je… je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Il cligne légèrement des yeux. Je viens de lui avouer une faiblesse. Je ne sais pas exactement quel message j'essayais de lui faire passer en lui disant ça, mais il a compris quand même. Il se glisse à coté de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et me raidis un peu, mais tout ce qu'il fait c'est me tenir dans ses bras et me serrer contre lui. 

Et là, bizarrement, en sentant son odeur faite de poudre, d'huile pour arme et de l'odeur de sa peau, je me relaxe. Je sens sa main qui caresse mes cheveux. Pour la première fois je me sens bien, détendu. J'entends sa voix harmonieuse qui entonne une chanson, presque une berceuse.

_When you're weary_

_Feeling small_

_When tears are in your eyes_

_I will dry them all_

J'écoute à moitié, la tête contre son torse ferme. 

Et soudain, je constate mon erreur. Tout ce temps là, j'ai flirté avec la mauvaise mort. Et tandis que je tombe doucement dans le sommeil que j'ai cherché pendant si longtemps, dans ce repos si total qu'il ressemble un peu à une petite mort dans les bras de Shinigami, je réalise que j'ai beaucoup de chance.

_I'm on your side_

_Oh, when times get rough_

_And friends just can't be found_

_Like a   bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down_

_Like a   bridge over troubled water_

_I will ease your mind_

Parce que, malgré mon erreur, je peux toujours la réparer. Parce que, malgré tous les risques que j'ai pris, je suis toujours en vie, grâce à Duo.

Parce que, auprès de ma mort, j'ai enfin trouvé la paix.

+++++++++

C'est pas le chef d'œuvre du siècle, loin de là… Mais enfin bon, cette idée tournait et virait, j'avais cette idée dans mes prototypes comme je les appelle. Donc je l'ai écrite. 

La chanson que chante Duo est "bridge over troubled water", une chanson de Paul Simon interprétée par Simon & Garfunkel.

Silmarill : ENCORE une chanson de Paul Simon ?

Erszebeth : Ouais.

Silmarill : Mais enfin pourquoi ?

Erszebeth : Parce que c'est un incroyable songwriter ! Et d'autres de ses chansons m'inspirent d'ailleurs.

Silmarill : Songfic en vue ?

Erszebeth : Claro que si.

Voilà, donc c'était un petit one shot en passant. N'oubliez pas de reviewer… Merci ^-^ !

Au moment ou vous lirez ces lignes, le chapitre 5 de "Me and Heero down by the schoolyard" sera aussi disponible… Allez le lire si ça n'est pas déjà fait !


End file.
